This invention relates to a paper adhesive to be used in conjunction with a felt pen type container/applicator for bonding a sheet of paper to another sheet or other substrates for stationery purposes.
Heretofore, water-soluble adhesive pastes which have been used for such purposes include starch, gum arabic, water-soluble cellulose derivatives and the like. These water-soluble adhesive pastes generally require a relatively long time before a bonded paper acquires an adhesive strength equal to or greater than the strength of the paper per se because spontaneous drying of the pastes occurs slowly.
Furthermore, these water-soluble adhesive pastes are usually too viscous to apply them onto a well-defined area such as marginal areas. Accordingly, an underlying paper is usually required in order to apply the paste onto the marginal areas.
Therefore, there exists a need for a paper adhesive and a container/applicator thereof for stationery uses which obviates or minimizes the aforementioned disadvantages of existing adhesive pastes.